Trip To America
by Swe13tie
Summary: Serena and Mina go to America where they stay with serena's cousins. But while they are there they will discover a seceret that could change their lives forever. My cousin wanted me to mention she is helping me write it .
1. Chapter 1

"We are all going to miss you so much Serena!" Amy exclaimed. "Here are some flash cards to take with you." I looked around at my 4 best friends in Raye's bedroom, who all had extremely bad bed heads from just waking up, except for Mina who always looked picture perfect with her gorgeous long blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. They threw me a slumber party for my last night in Tokyo. The bean bag on her floor was where my butt was currently positioned .

"What are the flash cards for?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Amy was a total brainiac and always trying to keep our "brains from turning to mush" as she liked to say.

"Well I looked at all of the possible classes you might be taking for high school next year, and printed some flash cards so you will be extra prepared," Amy smiled at me while pushing a lock of her shiny black hair behind her ear. She was totally oblivious of how big of a nerd she was being. But it didn't matter, because she's our nerd and we love her.

I returned her smile. "Thanks Ames, these should really help."

"Like you'll actually use them, Meatball-Head," Raye retorted using the nickname that Serena hated being called except by her boyfriend Darien. "You hardly ever study during the school year, let alone during summer."

"I hate to admit it Serena, but she's right." Lita turned around in the chair at Raye's desk where she had been checking her email on Raye's laptop.

"Oh well, don't feel bad. If it wasn't for Amy's tutoring, I doubt I would have graduated last year," piped in Mina who was sitting by Raye on her extremely huge bed.

"Okay, we are seriously getting off subject here! Serena's getting ready to leave for America for most of the summer and we're too busy arguing about her grades to spend the last few moments with her!" Amy turned to me sitting in the other brightly colored bean bag on Raye's floor. "Don't you have a date with Darien before you leave today?"

"Omigosh! He's gonna be here in 15 minutes and I'm not even cute yet!" I jumped out of the bean bag, grabbed the clothes I wanted to wear, and made a dash for the bathroom connected to Raye's room. "I guess were gonna have to spend these so very last few moments with Serena with the bathroom door between us while she prepares for her date with Darien," Raye sounded very smug.

"Oh c'mon Raye, lay off. I thought you'd be over him by now." Lita turned around from Raye's vanity mirror where she had just put her dark brown hair into a high ponytail, as it normally was, and gave her a look.

Raye smirked. "Puh-lease. I'm beyond over him. I'm even thinking bout getting together with his cute friend that works with him at the arcade."

"Oh! I no who your talking bout. The one with the silver porche?" Amy asked. "What was his name again?"

Lita finished applying her make up that made her green eyes pop. "Wait, are you talking bout Chad? Andrew hangs out with him and Darien a lot," she said smiling at just the mention of her boyfriend, Andrew. "I knew you liked him! You guys are ALWAYS flirting."

"We do not,' Raye said laughing and threw a pillow at Lita, who caught it instantly with her cat-like reflexes. Lita seemed very cute and small on the outside, but if something made her tick, she knew exactly how to handle it.

"Do too." I walked out of the bathroom wearing a long red spaghetti aqua slip dress over white leggings and silver flats. I had her long blonde hair (that was almost identical to Mina's) in the normal pigtails with the little bun on the top of each one, these being the cause of the nickname Darien had given me. My make up was done lightly and my light blue eyes looked excited for my date and trip. "I mean u guys are practically on top of each other every time we go to the arcade."

Raye smiled and stuck out her tongue, and was returned by the same. "So guys, what do you think of my outfit?" I did a quick 360 turn to give the room a full view of my appearance.

"You guys better like it, I picked it out for her especially for her last date with Darien before she leaves." Mina walked over to me and fixed the top a little so it hung better on my shoulders.

"No one would dare argue with your fashion sense, oh mighty Mina!" said Lita doing a small bow, and was followed by all the others.. The whole room burst into giggles right when there was a sharp knock on the door. "Come in," Raye said in between laughs.

The door slowly opened and Darien walked in. "Hey girls. What's so funny?" He looked around the room at all of the giggly girls.

"Nothing. Just girl stuff." I walked up to Darien and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Darien laughed. " I have a feeling that I shouldn't ask." He looked down at my face (because he's at least 5 inches taller then me). "Hi," he whispered.

I whispered back. "Hi."

"Then don't," Raye gave him a cold look then walked over to the bathroom and got my bag. "Here you go. Now would you guys go get a room or something before I barf?" There was a smile in her voice and she walked back to her spot on the bed.

"Go ahead guys. We will see you at the airport at 1:30. So do not keep her out too late Darien. She has a flight to catch." Amy got up from the bean bag and practically pushed us out the door. We walked out to the front room and I told Raye's grandfather that I was leaving and gave him a hug goodbye. He was basically my grandpa too. We walked out to Darien's red mustang. He opened my door for me like the perfect gentleman he was. When he took his seat in the driver's side I asked him what we were gonna do today.

He flashed me his biggest smile and ran his hand through his perfect black hair. "It's a surprise." He winked at me then started his car and backed out of the drive so fast I was laughing the whole way down the road.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the first chapter to our little story. Sorry it's so short, but we wanted to save the date scene for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! We'll have new chapters up soon. Please R&R!**

**Love Katie And Donna!!! **

**XOXOXOXO (Katie put that) ('Cuz Donna doesn't love her readers like me!!) (And I am Not A Crazy Psycho Like You) (PSHHHHH! Wutevr! Haha we're gonna go argue in the other room cuz this cud get ugly!!! :]] )**

**Bye People! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Darien still wouldn't tell me where we were going or what we were doing. I knew we weren't going to the movies like we often did because we already passed the theatre, we weren't going to dinner because we already passed our favorite resteraunt (Blue Moon), and I definetly knew we weren't going to the beach because we didn't have our swimsuits and my mom would flip if I showed up at the airport wet and covered in sand.

As if he could read my mind, Darien said, "I'm not telling you where we're going so stop trying to guess."

"C'mon D, you know I hate surprises!" I whined to him. "Just tell me where we're going all ready."

He just laughed at me then said, "If you'd be quiet for a minute you would know that we're here." He gave me a smile then opened the door and got out. I looked around at the childrens park. It was equipted with 2 set of swings each containing three, a really tall slide that did a spiral, monkey bars, and a huugggeee jungle gym. There were only a couple kids scattered around.

Darien walked around the car and opened my door. When I got out I threw him a question mark and he nodded over to the shelter house I hadn't noticed at first. It was medium sized and had about 5 wooden picnic tables. One of them had a white lace table cloth with a tall candle in the middle and a picnic basket on the side. "Aw, Darien, this is so-" he shut me up with a kiss then we walked over to the table and sat down.

About a half hour later we had finished eating lunch and decided to go for a walk through the woods behind the park. We walked in silence for most of the time, then Darien took his hand in mine. "So, you're staying wih your cousins right?" He looked at the ground avoiding my face. I could tell he wasn't all that happy about me leaving. I wasn't all that too happy about having to leave him and all my friends either.

"Yeah, they live in Georgia on a farm."

"I'm really gonna miss you Meatball-Head." We both smiled at the use of my nickname.  
"I'm gonna miss you too, but I'll call or text everyday, I swear." We walked over to a little stone bench on the side of the path and sat down. I shivered due to the wind and all of the shade that the massive trees provided. Darien felt it and wrapped his jacket around me.

"That's what you say now. But in about a week you'll meet some farmer's son and he'll realize that you're the most heavenly sight on this planet then sweep you off your feet and you'll forget all about me." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I climbed in to his lap and be wrapped his arms around my waist through the jacket. Here I felt safe.

"Oh yeah, you know it. I already have our kids names planned out: Jim-Bob and Mary-Alice." We both laughed and I turned sideways in his lap so I could see his face. "Darien, you know your the only one for me." He kissed my forehead, and I layed my head on his chest and we just sat there. I'm not sure how long it was, it felt like just a few minutes, but Darien looked at his phone and saw that it was already 1:15 and we had sat there for a half hour.

He smoothed down my pigtails and kissed the top of my head. "I should get you to the airport before you miss your flight."

"kay," was all I said, I was too comfy to move.

"I also have sumthing to give you."

I immedialy sat up. "Another surprise?" He just laughed and told me to look in his left jacket pocket. I reached my hand into the pocket of the jacket I was wearing and found nothing. I gave him a puzzling look. He just laughed. "Your other left." I reached my hand into the next pocket and pulled out a small, blue velvet box. I gently opened it and inside was a beautiful golden locket that had a small engraving on the front. "I love you," he whispered in my ear reading the print. I was too speachless to say anything, he made a gesture for me to hand him the locket. He draped it around my neck and fastened it so that the locket payed on the very center of my chest. "Now when all of those American guys see you, they'll known you're taken." He was still whispering and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. We both stood and embraced. I got on my tiptoes and locked my arms around his neck, "I love you too." He gently brushed his lips with mine then put his arm around my waist and we walked to his car.

It only took about 10 minutes to get to the airport. He took out my luggage that I had put in is car last week and put it on the conveyor belt for my plane. I looked around and quickly found the cluster of my family and friends standing by a vending machine. They all had a snack, but Raye and Mina were arguing about something so we strode over.

Raye had her hands placed on her hips. "No! No! No! I repeat- No!"

"No what?" I looked around the circle and everyone else looked at Mina. "Okay guys, what's going on?"

Mina opened her mouth and started to say something but Raye cut her off and started her own tirade. "Little miss sunshine over here thinks she's going to America with you."

Mina's cheeks went bright pink with anger. "Raye I was going to surprise her! Our parents already worked it out and I'm all packed." She looked at the shock on my face and her smile lessened. "That is, if you want me to come, Serena."

I smiled."Of course i do Mina! But I dont understand why someone didn't tell me. You guys know I HATE surprises." I looked around the semi circle we had formed and glared at my mom then Darien. Then the intercom above our heads said,"Flight 271 will be departing in 5 minutes."

"Mina, you got a ticket right?" I asked nervously.

"Well of course, how stupid do you think I am?" She turned to Raye. "Don't answer that."Raye quickly closed her mouth andwe all burst into giggles.

"Well you guys should get going," My mom said. I gave her, my dad, and my little brother Sammy a hug then moved to my friends. I gave one to Raye, Lita, and an almost in tears Amy. Then I wrapped my arms around Dariens neck and gave him a kiss. "Love you," we whispered in unision. He opened my locket to reveal a picture of us at our schools winter formal. He closed it then kissed my forehead. Me and Mina made our way to the plane, when we were seated we prepared for takeoff and gazed out the window. I was sitting closest to it so I had the better view of our friends. We wave and didn't stop until they disspeared out of our sight.

I turned my accusing eyes on to my almost look-a-like best friend. "What?" She asked me innocently.

I gently hit her with her magazine. "Thanks." She looked surprised and confused, then understanding settled over here. "No problem" We hugged then I snuggled in the seat to try and get some sleep and left her to her magazine.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I felt really happy that I didn't have to take this trip to America alone.

* * *

Thanks For Reading

Please R&R


End file.
